Girls' Night In
by The Swashbuckler
Summary: It's a Girls Only Party at Titans Tower! And what will the Boys be up to that night? Read and Review! Thanks!
1. RSVP

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Here's another idea I had while writing "Metaphors and Similes." I hope you like it.**

Chapter One: R.S.V.P.

"'You are cordially invited to celebrate the birthday of Koriand'r at Titans Tower on the evening of…'" Raven read. She turned her dark, violet eyes up to the hovering Starfire who anxiously awaited her answer. The invitation was a heavy cardstock engraved with fancy gold letters and swirling scrollwork, and the pale girl examined it carefully. "I dunno, Star," Rae said, "it's a little formal for a birthday party invite."

Starfire suddenly looked crestfallen, "I was not seeking your opinion of the invitation, Raven. I want to know if you are going to come to my party, please?"

"Oh, sorry, Star! It's not like me to be so dense. Yes, I'll be there!"

"Thank you!" the willowy girl beamed. "I do so hope it will prove enjoyable for all! It will be a party of slumbering, and we shall be painting our toenails and practicing braiding techniques on each other's hair and fighting with pillows and engaging in the girl talk and…"

"It sounds… great, Starfire," Raven said flatly. Visions of meat crowns and mint and peanut butter pizza suddenly appeared in the young witch's mind and she wondered what she was getting herself into again. "So, um, who all did you invite?"

"I have already had positive responses from Bumble Bee, Argent, and Wonder Girl. Kole will not be able to attend, and I have not yet heard from…" Starfire trailed off suddenly.

"From who, Star?"

Starfire took a deep centering breath before speaking. "I invited Jinx. I know that you and she have the 'bad blood' and I realize that you may not want to attend now, but I felt that since she is now a Titan, I should make her feel welcome. I hope you understand."

The idea of talking nail polish with the pink haired former villainess seemed worse than listening to hours of Beast Boy's prattling, but Raven saw Star's large, hopeful eyes and the ashen girl let out a long sigh. Raven thumbed the invitation and decided that for her best friend, she could put aside her personal distaste of one of the guests.

"Yeah," Raven said finally, "no problem."

Star threw her arms around her pale friend and squeezed her tightly. The alien girl flew off happily, leaving the young witch to catch her breath. Starfire floated down the twisting halls of Titans Tower to the large gymnasium. She heard the thumping of the basketball and, as she would put it, the loud talk of trash. The willowy beauty recognized the voices immediately and smiled. Speedy's attempts of verbal intimidation were rebuffed by the quick movements and technique of glorious Robin. As she entered the gym, she watched Robin and Cyborg share the high-five while a sour faced Speedy snarled at the visiting Aqualad.

"You go, Boy Wonder!" Beast Boy called from the stands and waved Robin's cape like a banner.

"Hello, Beast Boy, might I watch the game with you?"

"Hey, Star! 'Course you can!" he said scooting over.

Cyborg was guarding the agile Aqualad as Speedy slowly dribbled the ball up the court. Robin grinned confidently as he locked his eyes on the vermillion-clad archer.

"If you ask me, they're nuts. Playing two-on-two full court?" BB complained. "It makes me tired just watching them!"

"It does look like enjoyable exercise!"

"Yeah, I suppose."

Robin stole the ball, made a quick pass to Cyborg who passed it back, set and fired a high, arching shot. The ball touched off the backboard and fell through the hoop.

"Huzzah!" Starfire cheered gleefully and leapt in the air. "Well done, Robin! Excellent handling of your balls!"

Robin cringed and turned bright red as a rueful grin spread across Speedy's face. Cy and Aqualad could barely contain their laughter. Beast Boy nearly rolled off the bleachers, cackling loudly and kicking his feet in the air.

The color bleached out of Star's face and her mouth dropped open. "Oh, no," she gasped. Starfire's green eyes grew wide with embarrassment and she suddenly felt two inches tall. The willowy girl covered her face with her hands and flew out of the gym.


	2. Preparations

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your reviews… Keep'em coming!**

Chapter Two: Preparations

Starfire flew straight to her room, nearly knocking down the indigo clad Raven. The young mystic's eyes narrowed as she watched the alien girl disappear into her room and peeled herself off the hallway's wall. Raven adjusted her hood and straightened her cloak. She rolled her eyes, walked quietly toward Star's door, and knocked lightly.

"Go away!"

"Star, it's me, Raven. Open up. I'm supposed to be the morose and sullen one, remember?"

The door slid open just enough for Rae to squeeze through. The alien girl wrapped her arms around best friend and hung her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven stood wide-eyed and patted Star's back lightly.

"Oh, Raven, I have done something horrible," Starfire sobbed. "I did not mean to, and I expect that he should not want to be with me afterwards…"

"Take a breath, Kory," Raven said worming her way out of the hug. "Now, what was so awful?"

Starfire tucked her chin and folded her hands in front of her. Her brilliant green eyes hid under her bangs. "I said something that embarrassed Robin in front of Cyborg and the others," she mumbled.

Raven covered her mouth with her hands, feigning shock, but instead tried to hold in an unsupportive laugh. "I'm sure he'll forgive you, Star. Everyone knows that English isn't your first language."

"Yes," Star said, walking over to her circular bed and sitting on the edge, "but that does not make me feel any better. Oh, how I do hate saying the wrong words or not understanding puns. It makes me sound foolish and naïve."

"And now you're going to tell me that Tamaranish doesn't have puns or word play," Raven said smirking slightly.

Star's lips curled up just a little. "I see your point. I really do not mind be ridiculed because of my misunderstanding of idioms, well not anymore. But…"

"But," Raven continued, "you don't want anyone else's feelings getting hurt."

Starfire nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't call you naïve, inexperienced, but not naïve. And you're far from foolish," the young witch said supportively. "And yeah, Robin's going to take a fair amount of ribbing from those immature pinheads. It's life." Raven then did something she rarely does, she embraced Starfire lightly, supportively and then smiled an it'll-be-okay smile at the alien girl. "Find your center, and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Raven."

The ashen skinned girl rose and said, "See you at the party," before leaving. The door slid closed behind her, and the witch realized she hadn't gotten a birthday present yet. She rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"How is she?" a voice said as if disembodied.

Raven nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to see Robin standing against the wall like he was part of it. His wiry arms were folded across his strong chest.

"Robin! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, Rae," he said and flashed his disarming grin. The young witch's train of though instantly derailed as she looked up at his face, and she forced herself to glance away.

Raven let out an almost disappointed sigh as she gathered her thoughts. The pale girl retraced the conversation and remembered Robin's question. "Star's upset, and she thinks you're mad at her, but she'll be okay in a few minutes."

The Teen Wonder nodded. "Sounds like she needs some time to herself, then."

"Probably," Raven agreed. She arched an eyebrow and looked up to him. "Robin? What are you and the boys going to do during Star's party?"

"We'll manage. I promised Star that the Tower would be a boy-free zone tonight."

"Oh joy, I can practically smell the testosterone," Raven droned in her rolling rasp.

"Oh yeah and that much concentrated estrogen can't be any good either," Robin quipped. "But I think you and I can manage."

Raven rolled her eyes and added sardonically, "I'm so glad that you have that much faith in me."

"You know I do, Rae," he responded. Raven looked up at his hidden eyes not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. He grinned at her again and turned down the hall, leaving the witch lost in her thoughts.

…...

Starfire smiled brightly as the common room was brightly decorated in pinks and greens. Streamers hung in long loops from the ceiling, and balloons bobbed merrily, tied to various tables and chairs throughout the room. She floated about the room watching the final preparations before the arrival of her guests.

"Oh thank you, Robin!" she called as she threw her arms tightly about the Teen Wonder. Robin turned slightly blue as the alien girl's prodigious strength squeezed the air out of him. Star released her dearest friend-who-is-a-boy and smiled brightly. Her eyes glittered like light caught in emeralds.

Robin took several deep breaths to see if any ribs were cracked before answering, "Our pleasure, Star. I'm going to get the others and debrief them on tonight mission."

Raven set out the large punch bowl and watched from across the common room as Robin slipped away from Starfire and motioned over to the male Titans. They shrugged and traded disappointed glances and slowly filed out under the watchful eye of their leader.

"Hi, everybody," a quiet, unsure voice cracked.

A wide smile spread across Cyborg's face, a sly smirk curled Speedy's lips, a slight nod of acknowledgement tilted Aqualad's head, but Beast Boy narrowed his eyes distrustfully.

Robin turned. A young, pale girl with shocking pink hair and a taste for dramatic purple and black clothes stood in the doorway. She held a small suitcase before her. "Hello, Jinx," he said emotionlessly, "Glad you can make it."


	3. Fashionably Late

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading this tale…**

Chapter Three: Fashionably Late

Jinx looked around and rubbed the chill in the room off her arm. She forced a small smile and waved to Cyborg with her fingers. The former villainess was used to untrusting eyes on her, but her normal nonchalant façade chipped away, leaving her very uncomfortable. Her eyes wandered from Robin, to Cyborg, to Speedy (who grinned at her rather roguishly) and then back to the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Thanks," she answered him and was suddenly tackled.

Starfire had Jinx in one of her spine breaking embraces. The alien girl wore a beaming smile and exclaimed, "Oh Jinx! I am so glad you were able to come! Why did you not use the communicator the Kid Flash gave you? I was worried that you might not have gotten my invitation…"

"C-can't breathe…" Jinx gasped.

"Oh!" Star said, dropping the pink haired girl. Jinx fell to the ground in a heap. "I must apologize for their rudeness," Star said waving arm at the boys. "Cyborg, could you please get Jinx some drink?"

Cy smiled broadly and walked over to the punchbowl and ladled out a cupful. Raven stood nearby, her arms crossed, as she watched Aqualad greet Jinx with a sweeping bow and took her small suitcase. Starfire helped up the dark sorceress and guided her into the common room. Cyborg returned to Jinx's side and offered her the cup. She smiled demurely at the massive teen as slowly took the cup from his hand.

"Oh, please," Raven commented to herself and rolled her eyes. The young witch turned her head and her gaze settled on Robin. His masked face was unemotional and very cold, and he squatted looking more like a perched bird of prey than a boy.

"We're glad you changed sides," Speedy purred to the pale sorceress. Raven felt the desire ooze out of the young archer, and apparently, so did Jinx. She smiled noncommittally and backed away politely.

Robin stood and announced, "All right team, time to go… again."

He turned quickly and ran smack into a silver-skinned girl who, like Jinx, favored dramatic black attire, and had a bright red streak dyed into her midnight black hair. The pair tumbled, and Robin wrapped his arm quickly around her waist, used her as a fulcrum, and rolled her against him, shielding the girl from injury. As they fell, he watched, as if moving in slow motion, a brightly wrapped package tumbling toward the floor. His hand flashed out, snatched it out of the air, and tucked the item under his arm. The girl landed on him hard and flopped across his chest.

They laid there for a few heartbeats, and a picture of them together could have easily been mistaken for a cover of a romance novel had no one watched the fall. The girl raised her head and glanced down at Robin. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed. She vaulted off the Teen Wonder and quickly went about straightening her dress.

"That was some entrance, Argent," Cyborg commented sarcastically as he helped up Robin. "You two okay?"

"I'm fine," Robin said curtly. He handed Argent her package.

"Thank you," Argent said, still blushing, and took Star's wrapped birthday present from him.

"Hey ya'll!" Cyborg exclaimed to the Titans, "I guess you know that the A-girl is in the house!" He wrapped his massive arm around her shoulders and guided her into the room.

Starfire floated over to Robin. "Are you injured?" she asked compassionately.

"Only my pride," Robin said, wrapping his cape around him like a shadow.

"Oh my God, that was too funny!" a little voice buzzed in his ear. Bumble Bee appeared, as if from nowhere, and nearly doubled over from gasping for air. She handed Starfire a gift bag and entered the common room, cackling wildly. She fell against Speedy laughed on his shoulder and gathered herself.

"Oh, this night bodes well," Robin snarled under his breath.

Starfire glanced around at the various forming conversations. Argent and Jinx quickly struck up conversations about Doc Martens, while Cyborg looked desperate for the chance to speak to the pink-haired girl. Aqualad and Beast Boy settled in the couch and powered up Reverb the Porpoise on the Gamestation. Speedy leaned against the curved sofa and was obviously doing the "checking out" on the darkly clad girls.

"Robin?" she started. "Perhaps we can allow for the mingling to occur?"

Robin looked over and scowled. "I guess," he resigned.

Star smiled brightly and drifted in and out of various conversations while Robin skulked over to the punch table. Raven looked over and drew her hood over her head. Bee found the sound system and bass heavy dance music thundered in the room. She pulled Cy away from his attempts at chatting up Jinx and started him dancing. Raven watched as Speedy's math skills obviously came into play. The young archer counted the ratio of girls to boys and measured up his chances. He sidled up to the silver-skinned girl and asked her for a dance. Argent agreed, and the pair drifted toward Cy and Bee. Even Star jumped in and danced, alternately, with both couples.

Robin leaned against the wall and watched his team enjoy themselves.

"You're a little ray of sunshine," Raven told him from across the punch table.

"Thank you for you kind observation, Miss Kettle," Robin responded.

Raven arched a delicate eyebrow and glanced over to Robin. His charkas were out of balance, and he was filled with nervous energy. The young witch knew this look. The Teen Wonder was in "pre-mission mode."

"You're taking them out on patrol aren't you?"

"Gold star to you," Robin said in a voice more like his mentor's than his own. "I've heard that there's a shipment of weapons being smuggled through the city on its way to the East Coast. Apparently, whoever's financing this op heard that the JCPA is lax. I want to make sure they heard wrong."

"Sounds like you need a hand," Raven said, moving closer to Robin.

"We've got it under control. I want to make sure Star has a good party; that's why I haven't told her. She'd want to cancel, but she's earned this rest." Robin turned and looked into Raven's deep violet eyes. "And so have you. Please don't tell her."

"I won't," Raven promised. She leaned into Robin for a brief unnoticed instant, "Just take care of yourself. We all… care about you a lot."

Robin smiled at her softly, patted her on the shoulder, and slipped away as the song set ended. He suddenly smiled broadly. A fashionably dressed young woman with dark brown hair stood in the doorway. She had a casual scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, a stylish camisole shirt and bolero style sweater and comfortable jeans. Her bright blue eyes flashed like gemstones.

"Donna!" Robin exclaimed.

"Hi, Robbie," she said. "Glad to be here!"


	4. Opening Presents

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Thanks everyone again! I'm thrilled that you all are enjoying this little tale, and I hope you will continue to do so!**

Chapter Four: Opening Presents

"It's great to see you!" Robin said and threw his arms around the dark haired girl coming down the stairs.

"Likewise, Short pants," Donna said warmly and kissed the Teen Wonder on the cheek. "It's been, what?"

"Far too long," Robin answered. They put their arms over each other's shoulder and walked toward the center of the room together. "Hey, everyone," he announced, "I don't know how many people know this young lady next to me, but this is Donna Troy or, as she's known in the spandex set, Wonder Girl. Donna, you already know Star, and there's Beast Boy and Aqualad (if they ever get off the Gamestation), Cyborg and Bumble Bee, Argent, Jinx, Raven (over against the wall) and…"

Speedy sauntered up, dropped to a knee and took Donna's hand in his. He locked his eyes on hers and kissed her hand lightly. "Speedy," he finished sultrily.

"Obviously, but what's your real name?" Donna said with a wry grin.

The young archer looked as if he had a house suddenly drop on him. He stood and feigned a heart attack, much to the amusement of all. The other Titans greeted Wonder Girl cheerfully, and Cyborg slapped a hand to Speedy's back.

"Dude, nice crash-and-burn," he said jovially.

She walked over to the gift table and added her present to the others. A large floral arrangement of sunflowers and chrysanthemums dominated the center of the table. Her blue eyes scanned for a simple card which read in neat handwriting, "For you, Starshine. –R," and a small smile spread across her lips. "Romantic cuss," she said softly. Donna turned back around as the music started up again.

"Hey, Boy Wonder, have you learned to dance yet?" she asked.

"No," Robin answered with a lopsided grin.

Starfire glanced at the two of them and moved in quietly. She snaked her arm around his and leaned on his shoulder, even though she was a good several inches taller. Wonder Girl smiled warmly at the willowy alien girl.

"You know, I'm a pretty good dancer," Speedy said rakishly.

"I'm sure you are," Donna agreed. A wicked grin spread across her face, "Whatever your name is."

"It's Speedy," the crimson archer said coolly.

Wonder Girl flashed her sweetest of smiles and took Speedy's hands. "Okay, Speedy, Speedo, or whatever, show me what you got."

Robin shook his head and smiled as Donna led the archer to the dance floor. He turned his head slightly, and Starfire's bright green eyes meet his. She smiled shyly and draped herself on the Teen Wonder.

"Thank you for the party," Star said softly.

"You're welcome," Robin said.

"And the flowers are very lovely."

"You're welcome, again," Robin said. He brushed his fingertips on her cheek, and she lightly cradled her head in his palm.

Argent watched them from the punch bowl and slammed down a cup. The energy wielder grimaced at the leftovers and wished they were spiked. She turned away and sighed deeply only to see Raven standing quietly to herself. The pale witch had one of her ubiquitous books in her hands.

"What're you reading?" the silver skinned girl asked.

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_," Raven answered.

"That's the one with the fairies, right?"

Raven nodded. She glanced over to Robin and Starfire. The alien finally got the Teen Wonder to dance, and, contrary to all of his protestations, Robin was an excellent dancer. Her large, violet eyes closed slowly, reopened, and Raven returned to her book with a deep shuddering sigh.

Argent finished her punch, wandered toward the dance floor, and finally stole the handsome Aqualad away from the video games. He was surprisingly awkward on land, but Argent soon lost herself in his dark eyes and forgave him anyway. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and concentrated on the game in front of him.

Jinx wandered over to the punch table for a refill. She saw Raven standing there and opened her mouth, trying to speak to her, but nothing came out.

"For your information, I'm reading Shakespeare," Raven said icily.

"Oh?" Jinx said, surprised Raven was talking to her, "Comedy or tragedy?"

"Comedy."

"Really? I thought you were more…"

"Normally, I am. But it is a party."

"Yeah, some fun, eh?" Jinx commented.

Raven closed her book and drew her hood back. She narrowed her eyes on Jinx. The young witch sensed Jinx's emotions, self-doubt, and uneasiness. Raven knew these feelings all too well. The ashen-skinned empath also sensed a deep regret from the lilac-eyed sorceress. Raven looked across the room. All the others were mingling, laughing, and only Jinx and she were by themselves.

Raven took a slow breath before answering, "Yeah."

The music set ended, and Robin took three steps over to the presents table. "Okay, everyone," he announced. "Let's settle down. Beast Boy, can you turn that thing off? Now? Thanks. Right. As you know, it's Starfire's birthday…"

"It is not really my birthday," Star interrupted. "With the orbital and revolutionary differences between Earth and Tamaran my birthday would be forty-seven days later every year on the Earth calendar."

"Thank you, Starfire," Robin said. "As you know, this is the _day we_ _celebrate_ Star's birthday..."

"How old are you, Star?" Beast Boy cut in.

Robin ran his hand through his hair as Star answered, "I am seventeen according to my actual birthdays, but I am just over nineteen earth years old."

"Cool!" BB exclaimed.

Robin snorted through his nostrils and pursed his lips together. He rolled his eyes and grinned. "You know, I had this nice 'We're all glad Star came to earth, and it's her birthday' speech, but, ah hell, let's just get her to open up her presents."

The crowd cheered. Starfire curtseyed as she stood and floated over to the table. She hugged Robin and thanked him again for the bounteous floral arrangement before scanning the table. She picked up a package wrapped in shiny violet paper.

"This is from Beast Boy," she announced before shredding the wrapping and the box underneath. She held a little green plush kitten with enormous green eyes and a sweet expression. "Oh," she cooed, "it is 'The Face!' Thank you Beast Boy!" Star hugged the plush toy and floated over to her elfin friend. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Beast Boy couldn't decide if he was in heaven (his face pushed up against the taller girl's chest) or in hell (trapped in one of her spine breaking embraces).

The willowy girl released the green boy and hopped back over to the table. Starfire picked up the next package, a small gift bag from Bumble Bee. She reached in and pulled out a small, flat square box. The alien girl lifted the lid and smiled brightly.

"Oh, where did you find this?" Star exclaimed as she pulled a silver bracelet from its box. Five little charms dangled from it: an arrow, a bee, a wave, a plus sign, and a minus sign. She paraded it around the room showing the bracelet to everyone before embracing Bee warmly. "I shall treasure it always!"

Aqualad's gift was a coral and gold coin necklace. According to the Atlantean, the coins were simply something he found one day.

"If you find any more, you can give me a necklace just like that for my birthday," Argent said, cozying up to Aqualad.

Star tore open a small cubic box wrapped in plain, brown packing paper with "To Star, from Cyborg" scrawled across it in black marker. She pulled out a long coil of wire, and she looked at it confusedly. "It is… nice, Cyborg. Thank you."

Cy laughed, "It's called a Slinky, Star, watch…" He placed it on the table and flopped over one end. The momentum traveled through the coil and the entire spring flip-flopped across the table.

"Ooooooo!" Star cooed as she watched, kitten-like, the Slinky dance across the table. "How humorous! Thank you!"

The alien girl was almost distracted out of opening the rest of her presents, but Robin gently nudged her elbow. Jinx gave her a small, glass sculpture of a unicorn. Only Robin and Raven noticed Argent's eyes roll and her shoulder's slump. Speedy gave her a Steel City Tigers jersey. A note fell out and Star was about to read it to the group.

"Read it later, Star," Speedy said quickly and glanced around the room.

Starfire arched an eyebrow, folded the note, and tucked it in her gauntlet, "Very well, I shall."

Donna gave the willowy girl a stylish sweater with the proviso, "If it doesn't fit, don't hesitate to exchange it!" Wonder Girl then threw her arms around Starfire and gave her a spine-rendering hug. The two laughed airily and infected the others with giggling.

One present was left on the table: Argent's. Star floated over and obliterated the bright wrapping paper. She revealed a second glass unicorn sculpture. Star smiled brightly and ensnared the silver-skinned energy wielder in a friendly hug. "And now I have two! How wonderful!"

"Um, Star?" Raven said as the alien girl let Argent go who promptly gasped for air.

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"I didn't get a chance to wrap this, but I… here." The ashen girl held out her hand and gave Starfire a silver chain and an engraved oval pendant. Star looked at the brilliant metal in her palm and her bright green eyes noticed a little clasp and hinge.

"It is a locket!" Star revealed to the Titans and pulled Raven into an inescapable embrace. Raven wore her well practiced you're-hugging-me expression but that was her only protest. "Thank you," Starfire said softly to her best friend.

Robin stood and looked to the Titans. "All right guys, from here on the Tower is exclusively the girls'. Let's move out."

The boys rumbled their displeasure, but slowly got up. Cyborg smiled softly at Jinx. The lilac eyed girl returned a small grin. Argent tried to get Aqualad's attention, but he and Beast Boy had already filed out of the room. Donna walked up to Robin, and they shared a friendly hug.

"See you all soon," Robin said before he, too, left the tower.


	5. Ice Breakers

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Five: Ice Breakers

Starfire looked around the common room and sighed. Raven and Jinx drifted to opposite ends of the room. The pale witch had her book out, again, and the pink-haired sorceress looked around as if she didn't know why she came. Bumble Bee stretched out on the sofa and thumbed the remote while Argent went scrounging through the kitchen. The willowy girl scowled slightly. She wanted everyone to laugh and talk and finally bond, but the common room was almost eerily silent.

"Nice party, Kory," Donna said, sidling up to her.

Starfire drooped her head and said at barely a whisper, "Is it? No one seems to be enjoying themselves."

Donna smiled, "Well, a certain set of stimuli did just walk out the door, hon. It's okay."

"A certain…? Oh! The boys! Yes, they are high energy are they not?" Starfire's mood brightened considerably. "Perhaps it is time we should order the pizza!"

Wonder Girl agreed. "Exactly. Extra cheese, black olives, Canadian bacon and tomato on mine."

"I will try to remember," Star said.

"Um, we _are_ on an island, how do you think they're going to deliver?" Jinx said joining the conversation.

"I shall order the pick up. The pizza establishment knows our number and can specially package our order to stay warm through the flight home," Star explained.

"Star, love," Argent chimed in, "it's your party, one of use should go instead."

A rolling, raspy voice said, "I'll go. If anyone can get the food here fastest, it's me."

The girls turned to see Raven, book closed, standing just outside their circle. Starfire smiled brightly and hugged her best friend, again, and pulled her into the group. "Thank you, Raven!" Star exclaimed merrily.

"You're hugging me," Raven complained half-heartedly, and the girls giggled.

…..

"Okay, Boss Man, what's the deal? Bowling? Pool? Kicking your butt on the basketball court again?"

Robin turned to Speedy and grinned bemusedly, "We're going to the docks."

"The docks?" Beast Boy complained. "The docks? Dude, we left five of the cutest girls I've ever seen, and Raven, to go mucking around on the docks? Where are your priorities?"

"Man, did you even _see_ the girls?" Cyborg said, poking his small friend in the ribs with his elbow. "All I saw was you on the Gamestation looking up a dolphin's butt!"

"It was Reverb the Porpoise," BB countered. "One of the highest rated games _ever_…"

"Whatever, I'm sure there's a reason," Aqualad cut in. "Right, Robin?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Exactly."

The leader of the Titans briefed the others on the mission. They each had assigned areas and profiles. Beast Boy was to become a hound with Speedy for back up. Aqualad was to take to the water, Cyborg was to set up Command and Control at Warehouse Forty One, while Robin took reconnaissance.

"So, when we find the cache…?" Cy started.

"We don't make a move until we can bust them all," Robin ordered.

…..

Jinx took up the challenge of gathering the disparate pizza orders and phone it in. No one could agree on one or two pizzas, so, typically, it was going to be a smorgasbord. Donna had her order, Raven wanted spinach, Star wanted everything, literally, Bee didn't want pizza at all, but ordered pasta with no cheese instead, Argent ordered pepperoni, and Jinx really didn't care. She scowled as she waited in the hell-of-being-on-hold.

"You'd think that when Titans Tower shows up on your Caller ID, you'd pick up faster," she said coolly.

"You'd think," Raven agreed.

Donna smiled to herself. She sat on the sofa and started channel surfing with Bee.

Starfire walked up quietly, "Donna, why did you refer to Robin as 'Short pants' when you arrived?"

"You've never seen his first costume?" Donna said a wide grin spreading across her face. "Oh, honey, you're going to howl."

Donna retrieved her purse and fumbled through the contents. She blurted out an "Aha!" as she found her wallet. She opened it quickly, pulled out a small photograph, and passed it around. There were two boys and a girl, all about thirteen. The boy in the back was obviously Kid Flash; his costume hadn't changed, although he grew out of some of his freckles. The three kids were all laughing and Kid Flash held bunny ears over the other two. The dark haired girl with the long ponytail in the foreground was obviously Donna, but her red and gold eagle motif halter-top clinged flatly against her chest. She was standing a little to close to the other boy for Star's liking. It was Robin. Wirier, if that was possible, wearing a bright red tunic, yellow cape with a collar, green trunks, bare legs, and slicked down hair. His costume, as all theirs did, seemed a size too large.

Bee, and Argent could barely contain their giggles, and Donna had to admit her awkwardness and played off her own costume choices. "We were kids, what did we know?"

Starfire didn't get the humor. It was absolutely natural for anyone to go through a period where they looked silly.

Raven couldn't help but smile. She felt the fun, anticipation, and camaraderie between the three. The pale witch turned the picture over. Written on the back in blue, ballpoint ink was the date, almost four years ago, and the title "The Teen Titans."

"Who took the picture?" she droned before handing it back to Wonder Girl.

"Wah..." Donna glanced around quickly and corrected herself, "KF's uncle. I think that was, like, one of the few times we actually got together, so the Flash wanted to make a big deal about it. There was a big write up in the Daily Planet that just came out about this new breed of young hero (my foster mother cut it all out and scrapbooked the thing.) This whole series: Kid Flash, Speedy, Robin, and me. You know: pictures, sightings, and commentary. It was so cool. They didn't have a pic of Robin, so they made a pretty good artist's sketch of the suit. He liked it, made him look a lot older and tougher than he really was at the time."

"Wow," Bee admitted.

"No kidding," Argent agreed. "So what happened?"

Donna shrugged, "Well, nothing really. We tried to set up a clubhouse, but that never got off the ground. None of us could get together as often as we wanted to. And I had to go home, so that was that. And now, look," she smiled broadly, "The Titans are officially on the map."

"And the pizzas are finally ordered," Jinx announced and hung up the phone. She turned her neck as if stretching out the kinks. She glanced at the picture in Donna's hands. A wide, rueful grin spread across her face as she saw the beanpole red head with the numerous freckles in the background.

"It that… Wally?"


	6. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Some party, eh? **

Chapter Six: Truth or Dare

"All Titans, check in."

"Cyborg here, C and C is set up."

"Aqualad here, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Speedy here. BB's got nothing."

"Keep in touch," Robin ordered. He moved with the shadows though the canyon of stacked containers. According to his information, the cache was already on the docks. All the Titans needed to do was find it. Each container was stamped with the ship's registry number, point of origin code, and a manifest detailing the contents. It took three days of cracking heads around the city to discover the name of the vessel: _Star of the East._ The Teen Wonder passed the information to his team, and Cyborg quickly found the specific dock where the ship berthed, the registry numbers and locations for all the offloaded containers.

Unfortunately for the Titans, a super cargo ship like the _Star of the East_ can carry thousands of containers, making a search for any particular one a literal needle in a haystack. It meant that they all had to do something so terribly difficult for teenaged boys: wait.

Minutes passed slowly. Beast Boy had tired of being a bloodhound and returned to his human form. He walked over to Speedy who quietly strung his bow and was examining the shafts of his arrows.

"So, you seemed to really like that Wonder Girl, Roy."

"Oh, you mean the chick who couldn't remember my codename? Yeah, I mean, she's way hot, but…"

"But she didn't fall for your shtick at all did she?"

Roy snorted and curled his lips into a sneering grimace.

…..

"So what did Roy's note say?" Bee asked.

The girls ate their fill of pizza, were now in Starfire's room, and were changing into their sleep ware. Star pulled the folded note from her gauntlet and opened it. Her green eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed with concentration. "It must be in code or a language I do not understand," she said. The willowy girl turned the slip of paper on its side, then upside down, but neither of the new views aided her in reading it.

"Can I see?" Raven asked. "My gods, he has horrific penmanship. Um..." Raven too narrowed her eyes in concentration. Then she blushed slightly and looked to Starfire.

Starfire widened her eyes pleadingly, "What does it say, Raven?"

Raven cleared her throat. "'Star: I'd love to see you in this sometime. Just this.' And he drew a little winking icon."

"Oh," Star gasped as she realized the implication. The willowy girl blushed deeply.

Bee and Argent doubled over with laughter.

"Why, what a lech! No wonder he didn't want you to read that in front of everyone, Star!" Donna exclaimed between giggles. She turned to Bumble Bee, "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much," Bee said gasping for air. "He tried to hit on me, so I had to shoot him down a few times before he got the point."

Argent wiped a tear away from laughing too hard, "Oh, Robin would have not been happy at all."

Jinx snorted from the bathroom, "Robin, nothing, Cyborg would have pounded him flat on the spot!"

Bee nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I sure would have made a mint selling tickets!"

Jinx emerged from Star's bathroom. She now wore a red cotton, sleeveless tee shirt with a cartoon inspired, very feminine black cat on the front and matching black cotton boxer briefs. The words "Bad Luck" appeared in a fancy font over the cat. She wore her hair down, slicked back straight from the shower and tamed by a black headband.

"Um, next?" she said demurely.

"If no one minds, I'm going to change in my room," Raven said and left before anyone could answer.

"Oh my," Star said, looking at Jinx. "Perhaps you should leave your hair like this. You look very nice."

"Thanks, Star."

Argent slipped into the bathroom next and soon reappeared in a worn Green Day concert tee shirt and rather gaudy cotton boxers. Where Jinx's outfit actually complimented her pale skin, Argent's silver tone clashed greatly with the garish clothes, and her hair still spiked out in every direction. Bee slid in next, and came out in a set of satin gold pajamas. She tagged in Donna, who took a relaxing shower and reappeared in an oversized tee shirt with a large teddy bear printed on it.

At last, Starfire turned on her shower and prayed everyone left her enough hot water. The willowy girl slithered out of her costume as steam began to billow out of her shower. In water that would scald anyone else, Starfire simply relaxed. She stretched and craned her neck; then she did the lather, rinse, and repeat while singing a little song she learned from _South Pacific. _After she rinsed all the shampoo from her hair, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. A cloud of vapor spilled out, fogging the bathroom and spilling into her bedroom. The willowy girl toweled off and slipped into a pale purple camisole gown with matching bloomers.

Raven wrapped her long midnight blue silk robe tightly around her body and walked quietly back into the room.

"Welcome back Raven!" Donna said as she started to braid Jinx's hair.

"Thank you, Donna."

Raven looked around. Bumble Bee and Argent were playing with Silkie, while Star began the arduous task of brushing her exceedingly long hair. The pale witch sat on the edge of round bed and folded her hands in her lap.

"Um, shouldn't we like do something?" Raven asked quietly.

"Oh, I know!" Bee exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes dramatically. "Truth or Dare."


	7. Spin Bottle, Spin

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Seven: Spin Bottle, Spin

"Truth or Dare?" Star asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. "How do you play this game?"

Donna grinned. The dark haired girl explained the basic rules. "And then if the pointer, bottle, whatever points to you, you take a Truth or a Dare mandated by the spinner."

"It sounds thrilling!" the willowy alien exclaimed. "Let us begin!"

Raven let out a low sigh.

"Do you not wish to play, Raven?" Star asked innocently.

Raven looked up and saw the other five girls staring at her. What choice did she have? "I'm in," she said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said brightly. "I do hope we all have fun!"

"Me too," Raven said under her breath.

Argent flew out of the room and returned with an empty glass soda bottle and a spare floor tile while the other girls sat on the edge of the round bed. The silver-skinned energy wielder took her place and tested the bottle's spin.

"Right, so who goes first?" Argent asked.

"You got the bottle," Donna suggested.

Without any objection, Argent spun. The bottle vanished in a circular blur and slowed. Star fidgeted and clasped her hands together. Raven rolled her eyes unsympathetically but prayed the bottle passed her over. It did. When it came to a final rest, it pointed at the pink haired Jinx.

A wicked grin spread across the sorceress' face. "Dare."

Donna nudged Star in the ribs and winked at her as Argent's eyes narrowed broadcasting her devious intentions. The punk rocker spoke very slowly, "I dare you to call Kid Flash and get him worked up."

Bee and Donna both went "Ooooooooo!" dramatically.

Jinx smiled and grabbed Star's communicator. She rolled her head along her shoulders and took a couple of breaths. Donna put her finger to her lips and shushed the other girls.

"Oh, Kid Flash?" Jinx cooed softly. "It's Jinx."

"Hi Jinx," Kid Flash's voice said over the communicator. "How's Star's party?"

Jinx twirled a lock of her hair in her fingertips. "Oh, it's okay. But it's kinda lonely."

"It… is?" his voice cracked.

Bee and Argent were literally biting their fingers to keep from breaking up with laughter. Donna kept shushing Star.

Jinx purred, "Uh-huh. I really wish you could be here."

"You know I can get there in a few seconds," KF said hopefully.

Star let out an "Eeep!" as Donna elbowed her ribs again.

"… Am I on speaker phone?" he asked.

And then four girls let out howls of laughter. Raven rolled her eyes disdainfully, and Star pouted her lips.

"Sorry, babe," Jinx told him between giggles. "I'll make it up to you later."

"That was so unkind!" Star exclaimed. "Is this the point of the game?"

"Pretty much," Argent said gasping for air.

The willowy alien gnawed on her lower lip. "I am not sure I like this game."

Donna smiled, "Yeah, but what goes around comes around, honey. That means Jinx gets to spin and if it lands on Argent, she can embarrass the hell out of her! It's all in good fun. And there's always a truth."

Jinx spun. It pointed at Donna.

"Normally, I'd take a dare, but just to show Star how it works, truth."

All eyes fell on Jinx and then shifted to Wonder Girl.

"Okay, Wonder Girl. Who was the first boy you kissed?"

"My foster brother."

Jinx scrunched up her face. "Eww. But you know that's not what I meant."

Donna smiled. "Yeah I know." Her glittering blue eyes looked over to the alien girl next to her. "Okay, the first boy I ever really kissed was… Robin."

"What?" Starfire croaked. Her sparkling green eyes were wide and full of confusion.

Donna turned to her. "We were thirteen. I had the world's biggest crush on that little acrobat, so I cornered him under some mistletoe at his guardian's holiday party and… well… I guess I don't have to draw a diagram."

A mischievous grin flashed across Jinx's face. "Tongue or no tongue?"

"Jinx!" Raven, Argent, and Bee exclaimed simultaneously.

"Do you still have the crush?" a wounded Starfire asked.

Donna grinned. "Honestly? He's my best friend, and I love him dearly. But it's completely platonic, Kory." She hugged Starfire warmly. "Completely."

Wonder Girl took a deep breath and waited a few heartbeats to clear the air. Donna glanced over to Star who didn't look entirely convinced. She spun the bottle. Bumble Bee.

"Dare!" Bee said without hesitation.

"I dare you to leave an anonymous love letter under Beast Boy's pillow!"

"You're evil, you know that?" Bee protested. "You hide it really well, but you're absolutely evil."

"Thanks! I've been working on it," Donna said sarcastically. "But it could have been worse you know. I could have made you sign it!"

All the other girls visibly shuddered at the thought and shared a fit of giggles. Bee promised she would before midnight and spun the bottle. Argent, Star, and Jinx locked their eyes on the bottle as it spun, slow, and point… to Raven.

"Truth or dare, Rae?"

Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The pale witch rolled them open asking herself why she joined this insipid game in the first place. "Truth," she said finally.

"Describe the perfect boy."

"Doesn't exist." Raven started to reach for the bottle.

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easy," Bee countered.

The ashen-skinned girl looked around the room and saw everyone staring at her. She closed her already closed robe and took a deep breath. "All right," she conceded. "First, the perfect boy has to be intelligent. I mean, if he can't keep up with me intellectually, why bother? And he has to be brave, and not in some machismo kind of way. Brave enough to accept me for all that I am, and I'll admit I do have some issues."

"Girl, you have _subscriptions_," Bee interjected playfully.

"Har, har. Can I continue?" Raven sighed deeply, "He's got to be confident, without being arrogant, he also has to be both passionate and compassionate, and lastly, he's got to be comfortable in his own skin."

"Oh," Raven suddenly remembered, "and being good looking never hurts."

Donna grinned knowingly; Bee and Jinx snickered quietly; and Argent looked mortified. Raven's violet eyes widened with the realization she'd said too much, and her gaze fell apologetically on Starfire.

"Friend Raven?" Star started, "Are you describing… Robin?"

…..

Robin tensed his muscles to keep them from cramping. He'd been on the top of the container stack for at least two hours, while the other Titans patrolled the dock. Beast Boy failed to pick up the scent of gunpowder, and the Teen Wonder began to rethink his tip. He thumbed at his communicator and debated whether to call it a night.

"Cyborg to Titans, we got something."

Robin smiled. "Keep on it. Titans, stay low. Do not engage until the cache is delivered."

"Beast Boy here. There're two cars that just passed my position."

Robin took a deep breath and aligned his thoughts. "I see them."

A text signal came in from Aqualad, "A boat. Starboard side of tanker. Going to investigate."

The Teen Wonder put his communicator back on his belt and ran across the tops of the containers, following the cars. They pulled up to the ship and eight men stepped out. They looked around. One had a clipboard and instructed the others to look for a specific container. Robin snarled, he was too far to hear, and the ambient harbor noise made his directional microphone useless.

"Ha! I knew you would be here!"

Robin spun around. Stalking up behind him, sword in hand, was a tall, broad, Asian man. The Teen Wonder's eyes narrowed and he snarled.

"Kitarou."


	8. Fights

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Eight: Fights

"It has been far too long," Kitarou snarled. "And now I shall finally repay you for disgracing me before the True Master!"

Robin growled as he went on guard, "You disgraced yourself."

Kitarou answered with a swift jab of his sword. Robin rolled out of the way, pulled his collapsible staff from its compartment, and counter attacked. The larger man deftly parried Robin's strikes, only to have his own reposts knocked harmlessly away.

"Are you working for the gun runners?" Robin demanded.

"It pays the bills."

The eight men looked up and saw the two duelists atop the stack of containers. They all pulled small arms from their coats and scanned the area for trouble. Their hired help could take care of the scouts, but they still had to retrieve the cache. Suddenly loud whistling filled the canyon. One of the men screamed in fear as he became pinned to his car. He looked down to see a bright yellow arrow trapping his arm, piercing the cuff of his jacket only millimeters from his flesh.

"Speedy to all Titans: GO!"

…..

"I never said it was Robin!" Raven exclaimed defensively.

Bee's and Argent's eyes darted from the pale witch to the willowy alien girl. Raven and Starfire faced each other from opposite sides of the room. The room grew icy as the best friends bristled at each other.

Jinx folded her arms against her chest, "I wouldn't know about compassionate, but he certainly is arrogant enough."

"Explain yourself!" Star commanded. Her eyes began to glow hot.

Jinx jumped to her feet and leaned into Starfire's personal space. "Have you ever fought him? Do you know what it's like to listen to those god-awful one-liners he dishes out? God, it just makes you want to stomp him flat, and that's when you realize you've fallen right in to one of his traps." The lilac-eyed sorceress turned away and took a deep breath, "Damn, I hated him."

Starfire powered down, and looked to the floor. She folded her hands in front of her and sighted quietly. "Jinx, Raven, and Donna? I owe you all an apology. I jumped to many conclusions that were simply unfounded. And Jinx, you are right. Robin does have a difficult time expressing his feelings and can be quite arrogant. But I… care for him so much that I fear I am blind to that side of him."

"We both are," Raven said quietly as she remembered his tenderness as he carried her childlike form through the depths of her father's domain.

A pall of silence smothered the room.

Donna sighed, and a sudden mischievous grin spread across her face. She scooped up pillows at heightened speed and launched them at Starfire, Raven, and Jinx. The pillows all flopped harmlessly against their intended targets, but Star's head rocked back in surprise. She looked at the pillow at her feet and a slow rueful grin curled her lips. Raven had already picked up her pillow with her dark powers, her lips turned up in a wicked smile and her eyes glowing white. Jinx picked up her pillow and cocked it back, her eyes glowing purple.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" all six girls exclaimed together.

…..

Beast Boy changed into a humming bird and flitted toward the gunmen. Hidden by the darkness, and by Speedy's barrage of arrows, the elfin Titan soared above them. The gunmen wasted bullets as they careened off the steel containers, not even close to finding the crimson clad archer. Once in position, Beast Boy transformed again and became an elephant. The green Titan landed on one of the cars, squashing it flat, sending broken glass and metal in every direction. He instantly changed into a mouse and scampered for cover.

The seven remaining gunmen ran.

Aqualad summoned a pillar of water and hammered the barge along side the super transport. The wall of water swept anyone on board into the bay where they were surrounded by a ring of stinging jellyfish. Aqualad stood triumphantly on the boat, his arms folded confidently across his chest.

Cyborg joined the chase and quickly captured two of the gunmen. "I got two!" he called in.

Kitarou charged, roaring. Robin narrowed his eyes and quickly dropped to his back. The Teen Wonder slammed his feet into Kitarou's knees, instantly felling the taller man with a sickening snapping noise. The villainous martial artist bellowed as he held his crushed kneecap in place. Robin flipped to his feet and kicked the sword away from Kitarou's reach.

Robin then grabbed the wounded fighter by the lapels of his shirt. "Where is the cache?" he roared.

"They… did not give me that information," Kitarou said through the pain.

"Why should I believe you?" Robin pressed his knee to Kitarou's. The villain's face tightened as pain ripped through his body.

"Because it's true!"

Robin threw down the wounded man and stood over him. He pulled his communicator from his belt.

"Titans, report."

Kitarou snarled. Suddenly his hand sliced out and swept the boy off his feet. With his remaining strength, he kicked Robin with his good leg sending the Teen Wonder tumbling over the side.


	9. Thrills and Chills

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Party on!**

Chapter Nine: Thrills and Chills

The girls collapsed on Starfire's circular bed in a fit of giggles. Bee and Jinx were gasping for air, Raven smoothed down her dark hair, Donna rolled to her stomach and kicked her feet in the air, Star straightened her pajamas, and Argent tumbled off the bed. The girls laughed hysterically and Bee helped the silver-skinned girl back to her feet.

"Has anyone seen my fillings?" Argent joked. "I think that last hit I took knocked some loose."

Donna smiled broadly, "Sorry about that."

Starfire swept her cinnamon colored bangs out of her eyes. She laughed breathlessly, "That was very, very fun!"

"Oh, I know!" Argent exclaimed. "Let's tell ghost stories!"

Her suggestion was met with several pillows to the face.

"Hey!" Agent protested.

Starfire turned to the others. "Friends, I did go to the store of videos today and procured a variety of movies. We can choose from the latest horror release, or comedy, or what Beast Boy would surely call a 'chick flick.' Oh, wait! I just remembered that Raven wanted to rent a… cake beef movie?"

Raven suddenly felt everyone's incredulous eyes on her, and all she wanted to do was hide. "Thanks, Star," the pale witch mumbled, "thanks heaps."

Jinx grinned almost maliciously at Raven. "Oh, we _have_ to do the beefcake thing."

Jinx, Argent, and Bee practically danced out of Star's room heading back to the common room. The three were already dividing their responsibilities: Argent was getting the popcorn, Bee, the sodas, and Jinx, the chips and salsa. The pink-haired sorceress grinned broadly and pulled out Cyborg's homemade "Call Out the Whole Damn Fire Brigade" salsa. She spooned out great heaps into a wide dish and poured out a bag of tortilla chips onto a platter.

"Is nothing here diet?" Bumble Bee complained as she found a case of colas in the cabinet.

Starfire flew in, rummaged around the entertainment center for the movies, and squealed in delight as she found the selection. "I have found it! Friends! We shall view _The Pirates of the Black Pearl: Caribbean Curse_!"

"Um, Star, it's _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_," Raven corrected as she walked into the room along side Wonder Girl.

"Ohmigod, that Orlando Bloom is too cute!" Argent cooed. "I just love him in… _everything_!"

Jinx swooned on the sofa dramatically, "And Johnny Depp! Mmm… yummy! I so adored _Chocolat_!"

"No way!" Donna exclaimed. "That's one of my favorite movies!"

Jinx perked up. "Mine too!"

The two girls sighed in unison and giggled madly. Starfire frowned as she fumbled with equipment. All the buttons looked the same, and which remote did what again? The willowy girl gnawed on her lower lip and turned toward the others. Raven rolled her violet eyes and sorted Star out.

"Huzzah!" Star exclaimed as she flew back to the sofa. "Friends! The movie is about to begin!"

Argent hurried over with a giant bowl of hot, buttery popcorn and flopped on the sofa between Donna and Jinx. Raven sat at the edge, and Star folded her long legs under as she sat in her usual place, just to the right of center. Bumble Bee sprawled across the remainder of the sofa and propped her head up with her hands.

The fun of watching a movie with friends, where each one had seen it many times was not lost on the girls. All of them but Raven sang the opening song together, and laughed airily at each other's renditions. Argent, Bee, and Starfire sighed and cooed as they saw Bloom's Will Turner make his appearance, and Donna and Jinx (and Raven, although she wouldn't admit it openly) waited for Depp's Jack Sparrow to ride in triumphantly on his sinking skiff.

Suddenly the television went to static.

"Hey!" Bee complained. "What gives?"

The picture returned, and a short, fat man with long, stringy hair and sallow eyes dressed as Jack Sparrow appeared.

"Titans!" he announced. "Your greatest nemesis-is-is-is-is has returned… again!"

The six girls, bedecked in their sleep ware, simultaneously rolled their eyes and groaned as the squatty man burst into maniacal laughter.

…..

The world slowed around the Teen Wonder as he analyzed his situation. He stupidly allowed himself to be thrown off the top deck of a four high stack of containers. If Slade had done it, Robin wouldn't have any problems, but a loser like Kitarou? Robin would contemplate that all later. He ordered his mind and looked around quickly for anything his lifeline could snag. The Titan's leader pulled out his grapple gun and fired it at a light pole. The line zipped through the air.

He missed.

The grapple line clanged against the side of the container and bounced off.

"Well," he told himself calmly, "this could suck."

…..

"Over there!"

The three gunmen turned and fired a wall of lead at the crimson clad Speedy who ran across the road, firing his bow. The arrow flew in a high, arching shot and exploded over the thugs in a blinding light. Speedy gave a quick thumbs up to Beast Boy. The elfin Titan turned into a cheetah, closed the distance, and retransformed into a Tyrannosaur, crashing into the gunmen ferociously.

Beast Boy let out a triumphant roar, not realizing he was in the sights of the last thug.

The final gunman adjusted the stock of the high-powered rifle and took a deep breath. He held it as his finger wrapped around the trigger, squeezing slowly.


	10. Flashes

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and readership!**

Chapter Ten: Flashes

"I'll bet you're wondering what my next deliciously devious plan is, what new and difficult challenge I'm going to set before you, or what dangers you're about to face!" Control Freak said leering into the camera. "I'll bet you even want to know how I knew you were going to be watching this movie!"

"Sparky really needs to upgrade his security package," Bee said leaning over to the other girls.

Jinx shushed her. "Hey, he's on a roll."

"Simple!" Control Freak exclaimed. "It was a simple feat to realize that you Titans like adventure movies and even simpler to know which video stores you haunt! I secretly added a protocol to this DVD that triggered a signal along your cable line. It alerted me, and now I have you in my clutches!"

He threw his head back and laughed.

Argent munched on a handful of popcorn, "Is this idiot for real?"

"He believes he is," Raven droned.

"He's just a perverse fanboy," Bee snapped. "It'll be cake."

"And now Titans, what will it be?" Control Freak snarled.

"Friends, wait," Star said, her eyes narrowing, "usually the Control Freak has the ability to see and communicate with us via the television. He has not done so, yet."

Donna caught on, "So, could this be a recording?"

"It could be," a gravelly voice said from behind them. "Because it is."

The six girls looked over the back of the couch to see Control Freak standing smugly in the center of the common room. He brandished his remote control like a fencing foil and pointed it at the couch. Behind him, the zombie pirates of the movie shambled into view.

"Yeah, Cyborg _definitely_ needs to upgrade the security systems," Bee repeated flatly as the girls prepared to fight. Jinx and Raven both summoned eldritch energies, Star's eyes blazed green, and red spheres of plasma surrounded Argent's hands.

"And now Teen Titans, get ready for your ultimate…" The squatty villain's voice trailed off, his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. "It's just the… you're all in…" he mumbled as if he were living a secret fantasy. Control Freak shook his head and produced a grey fedora with a large tag labeled "Press" stuck in the hatband seemingly from nowhere. He quickly pulled out a large, bulky camera with a flashbulb from the ether.

"Bonus!" he announced. "Say 'Cheese!'"

And to the girls' horror, he took their picture.

…..

The shot was perfect. The target, the large green Tyrannosaur, had no idea was about to hit him. The last gunman said to himself as he continued to squeeze the trigger, "It's always the one you don't hear."

Nothing.

It took a split second for him to realize that he no longer held his rifle, but instead a broomstick with a red flag that read "BANG!" tied to the end. He heard a low roar approaching and turned, only to meet a wall of wind that slammed him against the steel container and dragged him in the wash of air.

Speedy and Beast Boy spun around only to see the last assailant pulled into the road by a mysterious force. The crimson clad archer rushed over and covered the last gunman, only to discover he was unconscious.

…..

Robin ran through every possible scenario as he fell. Another half-second and he was ninety-nine percent certain that he would be seriously injured. His acrobatic training could lessen the impact, but concrete awaited his landing, not piles of cardboard boxes or a stunt man's air bag.

_Stupid,_ he scolded himself and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a powerful updraft broke his fall. Robin's eyes shot open as he flipped over and landed gracefully next to a gold and scarlet blur.

The blur quickly came into focus, and Kid Flash stood proudly next to the Teen Wonder. "That's another one you owe me," Wally said with a wide, toothy grin.

"Damn, am I glad to see you!" Robin exclaimed. "I was sure I was street pizza. What are you doing over here?"

"I… uh…" Kid Flash started but fumbled at the words. "I was in the neighborhood and I heard the radio chatter over here."

Robin arched an eyebrow. Wally West was a worse liar than Starfire. "Well, thanks for the assist."

"Always glad to help out."

Robin filled his friend in on the situation. "There's a weapons cache somewhere in this docks. The others busted the pick up guys, but I want to know who they were working for. There's a merc up on the top of that stack with a shattered kneecap, so he should be able to go far. He's decent."

Kid Flash nodded. "So you want me to search them all?"

"No need, we just need to ask them a few questions."

"Right."

Cyborg appeared with his two captives in tow. "Yo, KF! What's up?"

"Cy!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Good to see you!"

"Okay," Robin said sharply. "One of these goons has a clip board with the information we need. The sooner we find it, the sooner we find the cache."

"Well these two didn't have it," Cyborg said. "It still must be by their cars."

"On it," Wally said and vanished.


	11. Horror Movie Blues

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Eleven: Horror Movie Blues

"Hey, dudes."

Speedy and Beast Boy jumped out of their skins and snarled at Kid Flash.

"Dammit, KF!" Speedy growled, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

BB hadn't realized he transformed into a mouse and resumed his human form. "Dude, I thought you were still in Central City!"

Kid Flash kicked the dust on the ground. "I was, but… um… I forgot to get Star her birthday present."

"Riiiiiight," Speedy drawled and grinned roguishly. Kid Flash tried to force back a blush, but failed.

"What did you get her?" Beast Boy asked obliviously.

"Say, have either of you seen a clip board lying around?" Kid Flash said, changing the subject. "Robin says that one of the goons here had it."

"Aqualad to Titans, I've been questioning my prisoners, and I don't think it's a weapons cache."

Robin hoisted one of the thugs and slammed him into the container, pressing his face against the steel. The Teen Wonder cranked the gunman's arm and twisted his wrist painfully against his back.

"Spill it! What were you smuggling?" Robin demanded.

The gunman groaned and winced in pain.

"Beast Boy to Titans: I found the paper! It's got really long series of numbers highlighted."

"Give me that," Speedy snapped and ignored a rather nasty hand gesture made by the green boy. The crimson clad archer read the container identification number over the communicator.

Kid Flash nodded and became nothing but a blur. "Found it!" he reported and sent out a homing signal. Robin finished wrapping plastic ties, exactly like the ones riot police use, around the hands and ankles of the eight gunmen before meeting with the others. Speedy, Aqualad, Beast Boy caught up with the young speedster who leaned against a rusted blue container.

"Man, what is that smell?" the green Titan complained.

Robin and Cyborg appeared on the scene. The massive Titan glanced down to his left forearm and widened his eyes in shock. "I'm getting life readings from in there!"

Robin scowled. "Open it!"

Aqualad and Beast Boy (who transformed into a green gorilla) ripped the locks off the container and flew open the door. The rank smell of rotten food and human waste rolled out of the container. Speedy covered his nose and mouth.

The container was full of sick men.

"We need ambulances here, now!" Robin ordered.

…..

"Avast me harties!" Control Freak bellowed as he dodges a barrage of green starbolts. "Go forward men! There be yer… um… booty?"

The undead pirates laughed. "Aye, and what fine booty it be!" one of them exclaimed. The horde advanced, even as they were being decimated by Jinx's and Raven's spells and Argent's and Starfire's energy blasts.

"Where are all these guys coming from?" Argent asked.

Donna narrowed her eyes. "He's recreating them."

"Digital clones! First used in _Braveheart_!" Control Freak cackled pressing a button on his remote. "And then used to replicate armies ever since! Ha ha ha!"

"His remote is the source of his power!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Jinx! Behind you!" Bee warned as she swept away the grasping, disembodied arms of zombies, still crawling toward their prey.

"Eww! Gross!" Jinx yelped.

Control Freak watched and frowned as his zombie creations relentlessly surrounded the girls. He could make thousands more and thousands beyond that, but he's much rather see that insufferable jerk Robin and that nerdy Beast Boy pounded by the pirates than five extraordinarily cute girls and the hottest thing ever to walk this or any other planet: Starfire. If there were only a way to get her away from that skater/rock star/arrogant goody-two-shoes and show her that there were more witty handsome guys in the world. _Someone… someone like me_, he thought as he tapped his remote aimlessly in his hand.

"Oh, yeah," Control Freak said as he realized he already had that power. The rotund villain grinned wildly as he pointed his remote at the willowy Starfire.

Argent's eyes widened. "Star! Look out!" she shouted as she knocked the alien away.

The silver-skinned girl vanished with an electric pop.


	12. Twenty Questions

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Twelve: Twenty Questions

"Argent!" Starfire yelled at the blank space where her silver-skinned friend once was. The alien girl's eyes flared green and she turned, her face masked with rage.

Control Freak smacked his remote in his palm several times out of frustration. It wasn't supposed to be Argent, that little punk wench. He wanted the willowy beauty! The squatty villain adjusted the remote control and brandished it again. Suddenly he was staring into a bright green sun and his zombie minions vaporized.

Donna, Jinx, Bee, and Raven all stared at Starfire in complete shock. Steam hung around her head like an aura, and her eyes still glowed fiercely. Starfire growled like a pouncing lioness and leapt for the stunned Control Freak. The villain's eyes widened with horror as he saw the Tamaranian charge. He raised his weapon and hit any button he could. Pause. Starfire hung motionless in the air.

"Um, sorry for interrupting your party," Control Freak said as he backed toward the door. "I'll show myself out."

One half of the sliding door became engulfed in black energy, the other washed in a lavender aura, and the doors slammed shut. Control Freak squealed in fear and turned only to see Bumble Bee. He spun again and nearly ran into Donna. Wonder Girl picked up the villain by the collar with one hand.

"What did you do to Starfire and Argent?" Donna demanded.

Then, somehow, at the back of Control Freak's mind he realized something. Yes, these girls were some of the most powerful Titans, but he had something! He finally had a card he could play against them! Not one, but two hostages! A strange laugh burst out of the fat villain, and Raven, Bee, and Jinx traded worried glances. Donna's blue eyes narrowed darkly.

"You can't hurt me, Titans!" Control Freak snarled. "Not if you want to keep your lovely little friends safe!"

Wonder Girl pulled back her fist, and Control Freak's world suddenly went black.

…..

Scores of ambulances and police cars descended on the docks washing the entire area in red and blue lights. The fifteen men all suffered from extreme dehydration and malnutrition. The Titans helped the frail men out of the container and to the waiting arms of interpreters and medical technicians.

Robin ground his fist into his hand angrily. Three days of cracking heads led him here, and although he felt a small amount of pride in rescuing the men, he was filled with anger that the smuggler's operation was still largely intact.

"So it wasn't a weapons cache," Cyborg said. "Still, we did a lot of good here."

Robin snarled, "Did we? We just caught some minnows. The big fish are still out there."

"We'll get them, that's what we do," the robotic Titan said warmly.

The Teen Wonder glanced up to his friend and nodded. "Yeah. We're done here."

…..

The world slowly came into focus, and Control Freak blinked his eyes several times. The girls were now in their uniforms and surrounded him. Starfire was still trapped in suspended animation.

"I still say we pull out a few fingernails," Jinx said.

"Jinx!" Bee said in disgust.

"Ha! Titans! You may have caught me, but only I can free your friends!" Control Freak said nastily.

Wonder Girl approached the trapped villain. She smeared something very warm and sticky on his forehead. "Raven and Bumble Bee are right, Jinx. We shouldn't do anything _permanent._"

Control Freak looked up and widened his small eyes. "Wh-what are you putting on me?"

Wonder Girl smirked and put a cloth over the hot, sticky substance. "Just a little wax…"

…..

Argent stumbled and fell against heavy timbers. The smells of oak, pitch, and salt spray filled her nostrils. Her eyes widened as the room rocked to the left. The silver-skinned girl glanced around and discovered she was no longer in her bedclothes. Instead, she wore a loose shirt and linen trousers. Her feet were bare and a bandana tamed her spiky mass of black hair.

Voices echoed above her, and one of the voices seemed familiar.

The Titan climbed a set of wooden stairs and found herself on board a sailing ship. Her eyes darted from one end of the ship to the other. Crewmen scrubbed the deck, sewed patches into the spare sails, or wove more rope. They glanced up to her like she had always been on board and went back to their work.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she saw the tall, dark haired youth walk back from the prow.

"Jack!" he called as he walked past her.

It couldn't be.

"What is it, boy?" a gruff voice returned.

"Oh my god!" Argent squealed happily.

It was… _him!_

_God bless that idiotic little man_, Argent told herself as she shadowed after the handsome William Turner.


	13. Stereo Instructions

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Thirteen: Stereo Instructions

Argent snarled as she found herself below decks and stirring a pot of Whatever-the-hell-this-is stew. She forced down a strong desire to wretch as the smells of old yams, clam juice and fish assaulted her nostrils.

"I am so not eating this," she complained.

"True enough, tisn't the best fare," the bearded Mr. Gibbs said kindly. "Although it be frightful bad luck to insult the cook on board, Miss." He took a swig from his omnipresent flask and added just loud enough for Argent to hear him, "And having two of yer kind here is like inviting Old Scratch himself to tea."

Gibbs walked over, stirred the pot and grimaced. "Well, rum washes everything down anyway," he said with a wink.

Argent couldn't help but smile, until Gibbs loaded her arms with wooden bowls and spoons and shooed her up the steep, ladder-like steps to the deck. The wooden rungs were slick, and Argent nearly fell twice, but she made it. The small crew of the _Interceptor _formed a quick line as the silver-skinned girl passed out the eating utensils. Gibbs lugged the steaming pot of fish stew to the deck.

Argent looked up as she handed the tall, beautiful, dark-haired man his bowl. Their fingertips brushed against each other's softly. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to speak a half dozen times, but her breath caught.

"Oh-my-god-you're-Olando-Bloom-I've-seen-every-single-one-of-your-movies-even-_Troy_-and-you're-like-the-hottest-guy-I've-ever-seen-in-my-entire-life-I-so-can't-believe-I'm-right-here-and-you're-here-and-oh-my-god-you're-gorgeous!"

"Um, thank you?" Will said to her, his eyes full of confusion.

"Oh-you're-welcome-you're-so-welcome!" Agent said excitedly and let out a long, dreamy sigh as Will stepped toward Mr. Gibbs.

"Beg pardon, love, but you're holding up the line."

Argent let out an "Eep!" as she turned toward Captain Jack Sparrow. She thrust a bowl into his hands and refused to make eye contact.

"I know it's not my place, but if you're interested in young Mr. Turner, I'd say you've set your sails dead into the wind, love. It seems he's found himself a girl."

"Elizabeth Swann," Argent muttered under her breath.

"Oh, so you know her then?"

Before she could answer, the ship lurched suddenly and threw Argent into Jack. His wiry arms wrapped around the silver-skinned girl, and a rakish grin creased his lips. Argent looked up and blushed madly.

"Well, at last you have some color to your cheeks," Jack cooed with a sly wink.

…..

Robin was conspicuously absent from the table as Aqualad and Cyborg came back with the boxes of pizzas. The Teen Wonder stood at the tip of the triangular second story patio watching the street below.

"Obsessing again?"

Robin turned to see the gold and scarlet clad speedster leaning on the railing next to him. "Probably," he said plainly. "Tonight was FUBAR from the get-go. My intel was bad, I still can't believe that Kitarou got the jump on me, and…"

"Let it go, Dick," Wally said, looking out at the city. "Those people we saved will help break that syndicate."

"I wish I had your optimism, Wally."

"Well, you have a lot of Bruce in you, as much as you might want to deny it."

Robin glanced over, grimaced at his fleet friend, and stared back down the street. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, bro. It's why I'm around. Someone besides Donna has to keep you grounded."

Robin arched an eyebrow.

"Yo! KF, Rob! The pizza's getting cold," Cyborg called from the table. Robin and Kid Flash walked over and grabbed a few slices. Robin bit in and then stared at the slice with mild disgust.

"Um, BB, I think I grabbed one of your tofu and pineapple specials."

"It's okay, Rob. I don't know why Cy ordered an extra-large."

"Cause I didn't want to hear you whine about everyone having meat, Green Genes. Oh look, it sauuuuuuuuusaaaaaaage….. Oh, no!"

Speedy grabbed three slices and stuffed half of one in his mouth before a burglar alarm boomed across the square. He swallowed unchewed bits whole and snatched up his bow. The other Titans went on alert and leapt out of their chairs. "Never a dull moment," the archer groaned.

…..

"Now there, don't you feel better?"

Wonder Girl held a fabric pad. Once side was coated with wax and hundreds of small eyebrow hairs were stuck in the sticky substance. She smirked and glanced over to a shocked Raven, a mortified Bumble Bee, and a positively jubilant Jinx.

Control Freak felt his forehead had been torn off his skull. His small, sallow eyes welled up with tears. "Ow!" he complained and bounced around on the chair he was tied to. "Dammit, don't you have a 'Lasso of Truth' or something?"

"Oh, it _that _what it does?" the dark haired beauty mused ruefully, "Oh well, I don't think I need it now. You are going to tell us how to free Star and bring back Argent, right Control Freak?"

She dipped a spreader stick into a pot of hot wax and stirred it aimlessly. Control Freak's beady eyes instantly locked on the viscous substance and sweat started to form on his brow.

"Okay, okay!" he bellowed. "I'll talk! First, you toggle the selector button to the proper video input. Then use the command buttons to obtain the desired effect."

Bee glanced around to the confused witches. "Mind saying that again, in English this time?"

Donna frowned. She picked up the remote, looked at it, pointed it at Starfire and hit PLAY. The willowy beauty continued her ferocious, growling charge, but pulled up suddenly.

Starfire looked around, her glowing eyes full of confusion. "Friends? Why are you all in your uniforms? What has happened?"

"So you figured it out," Control Freak snarled. "What are you going to do to me now?"

Donna glanced over to the other girls before smiling at Starfire. "Star, didn't you want to do a makeover tonight?"

"Oh, yes," Star admitted, "I thought we would perform the making over upon Raven, but I see now someone who needs it much more."

Raven was about to protest, but she saw the color bleach out of Control Freak's face and his look of absolute horror was one she wanted to hang on the wall. The ashen girl stretched out her powers and snatched the offending camera from the floor.

The fat villain shrunk back as far his chair would allow.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	14. Stormy Weather

**A/N: As usual, Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Fourteen: Stormy Waters

The Teen Titans dashed across the square and skidded to a halt. The boys traded glances and shook their heads looking at the busted in front doors of Cook's Electronics. Speedy leaned on his bow while Cyborg accessed the security system's computers.

"I've heard of returning to the scene of the crime, but this is ridiculous," Speedy groaned.

"No kidding!" Beast Boy agreed, "I'd hate to have these guys' insurance bill. This is like, what, the fiftieth time this place as been robbed?"

"Well, c'mon, let's go bust some heads," the archer called as he drew his bow and rushed the door. Beast Boy and Kid Flash followed closely behind.

"Wait!" Robin yelled in vain.

The three Titans burst through the door. The interior of the electronics store was, of course, dark. Heavy shadows stretched out in front of them as the flashing neon glow lit their backs.

"You guys hear that?" Beast Boy asked croakily.

"Yeah," Kid Flash agreed. His eyes widened, trying to take in as much light as possible. "It kind of sounds like…"

"…clicking," Speedy finished. He drew his bow. His arm touched something and stuck solid. His hand opened reflexively and his flare arrow fired. The room burst with light, and the Titans found themselves surrounded by thick, rope-like webs.

Beast Boy yelped in fright and ran around the room stumbling into Kid Flash, tangling both of them into the webs. The elfin Titan panicked and transformed into a strange assortment of creatures, only tangling himself more. Speedy turned and pulled against the web instinctively, and snarled his hand in the stickiness.

Kid Flash took a deep breath and centered himself. Suddenly a red bolt shot across the room and struck the gold and scarlet speedster square in the chest. His body went rigid.

"Well, well, well," a voice said above them. The two impetuous Titans looked up and saw a strange boy, dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt, and a leather jacket but with a giant, four-legged spider where his head would be. He hung from the ceiling, using his spider legs, and his multifaceted, red eyes narrowed. "What have I caught?"

The light from Speedy's flare arrow flickered out.

…..

Lightning flashed sharply overhead and the _Interceptor_ shook from thunder. Argent, Mr. Cotton and Anamaria pulled on the rigging, keeping the sails taught. The silver-skinned girl's muscles ached and her hands were raw, but she gritted her teeth and hardened herself. Her powers failed her, and she cursed Control Freak under her breath. Rain hammered against Argent saturating her to her very center.

Captain Sparrow was barking orders and encouragement from the wheel over the storm, and the crew filled themselves with his brash confidence.

"We're not going to die," she said mantra-like. "It's the middle of the movie."

The ship dipped, and her feet dropped out from under her. A wave crashed over the side, pulling Argent toward the churning sea. A strong arm flashed out and grabbed her wrist as she tumbled over the side.

"Hang on!" she heard over the roaring water.

Argent coughed out the water in her lungs as she was hoisted back on deck. The silver-skinned girl flipped her dark hair out of her eyes and looked up. Soaked, bedraggled, but still standing valiantly as the first moment he appeared, was William Turner. Argent couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said as her lips approached his.

She vanished, as if she were never there.

Argent blinked and looked around. She was back at the Tower, in her faded Green Day tee shirt and boxer shorts. Bumble Bee held a DVD case excitedly while Raven brandished Control Freak's remote. Donna and Starfire were discussing what season someone was, while Jinx twirled a pair of tweezers in her fingertips.

The other girls smiled warmly.

Argent narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Okay, just for the record, I officially hate you all."

…..

Beast Boy swallowed down his heart as the spider creature dropped from the ceiling. His disturbing silhouette shadowed the trapped archer and changeling.

"You know, after knocking off a couple of liquor stores and now Cook's, I've built up quite an appetite…"

"Dinner's been canceled, Fang," a familiar commanding voice growled from the door. "I'm surprised Kitten let you off her leash."

Fang turned to see Robin standing in the doorway. The Teen Wonder's arms folded across his chest and a confident, lopsided grin curled his lips.

The spider-boy charged wildly. "That bitch broke up with me because of you!"

Robin threw down a smoke grenade and blanketed the doorway in a concealing fog.

"I loved her," he coughed, "and she threw me aside after you beat the Brotherhood!" Fang called Robin a particularly nasty name as he rushed through the fog. The creature found himself out in the open. "It was always 'Robin this' and 'Robin that.' Come out and fight you loser!"

"I'm so flattered, I can't see straight," Robin said sardonically. He stood in the middle of the street and baited Fang to "Bring it."

Fang roared and leapt at the Teen Wonder. A blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon struck the creature squarely in his human chest. Fang fell to the ground in a heap looking up to see the sole of Robin's steel tipped boot.

Aqualad walked into Cook's and shook his head. "When are you going to learn to think things through, Roy?"

"About the same time you grow a sense of humor, Gill head. Now get us the hell out of here!"

Aqualad rolled his eyes and pulled the moisture from the webs, leaving them dry and brittle. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and did the rest. Speedy scowled and pulled the webbing off his body while Kid Flash flopped to the floor. Slowly, the color returned to Kid Flash's cheeks, and he took deep, painful breaths. He pulled himself to his knees as the last of Fang's venomous sting worked out of his system.

"Aw man," Beast Boy said, pulling the gummy substance from his hair, "if this keeps up, I'm going to be bald."


	15. Over the Rainbow

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Fifteen: Over the Rainbow

"I didn't know you could do that."

Jinx panted and wiped her brow. "It takes a lot out of me. Transmutations are the hardest of magicks, Raven."

Raven looked at the pink haired sorceress with a new respect. "You'll have to teach me that one of these days."

Jinx smiled weakly and leaned against the ashen girl. They moved back to the sofa and Jinx collapsed on it. Her heavy eyes glanced over to her handiwork: Control Freak's _Star Wars_ inspired costume was now an all-but exact replica of Dorothy Gale's clothes from _The Wizard of Oz_, right down to the Ruby Slippers. The fat villain's hair was done in Pippi Longstocking-style stand out pigtails, and the apples of his cheeks were covered in bright rouge. Bee laughed as Wonder Girl brandished Control Freak's camera and began to snap photo after photo of the humiliated foe.

Although the casing appeared to be antique, the camera itself was a cutting edge digital model, and the girls got to preview each of their candid photos. (The particular shot of them in their pajamas had quickly been erased.) Laughter filled the common room. Even Argent, who had been sulking on the couch, giggled until she almost cried.

"So," she said between breaths, "now what do we do?"

"Could someone get me my laptop?" Jinx asked. "I've got an idea. All these pics we took are absolutely hilarious, but what good are they if we don't have anyone to share them with?"

"Oooooooo," the other girls said dangerously.

Starfire pulled the small computer out of Jinx's satchel. It was emblazoned with the HIVE logo and unicorn stickers. "Friend, Jinx, why…"

"It was our first project in Grand Larceny class: Had to steal the laptop without using our powers. I didn't think Mammoth would ever pass that one."

"I don't know what's more shocking," Raven droned, "The fact the HIVE had this class, or the fact that none of us are surprised about it."

Bee narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you worried they put some kind of tracer in this thing?"

"Nope," Jinx smiled. "I had Gizmo strip it down and rebuild it right after I swiped it."

"That's modern education for you," Donna joked.

The other girls crowded around Jinx who pulled up a Villain's message board. She typed in Mammoth's user ID and password and posted every Control Freak photo from the camera. The topic was "My latest evil plan."

"Well, that's a start," Bee said.

"A…start?" Control Freak croaked as he saw the message board begin to pile up with jibes and insults. "My rep is already ruined!"

Argent grinned, "You _had_ a rep?

"What do you have in mind, Bumble Bee?" Starfire asked.

Bee walked over to her bag, "Well, he likes movies, right? So, I thought we'd zap him into one…" Bee opened her bag and pulled out a new DVD, "And while you guys were playing dolls, I zipped on over to the video store and rented… THIS!"

Donna's mouth dropped open. "And you called _me_, evil?"

Both Jinx and Raven snarled in shock and disgust. Argent's eyes widened, but Star simply said, "It is… pink?" Bumble Bee smiled evilly and held in her hand a copy of _Barbie: Fairytopia. _

"I'll get you for this, Titans!" Control Freak bellowed. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I ever…"

He blinked out of reality before he could finish his sentence.

Argent flipped Control Freak's remote over her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, and you'll get my little dog too."

…..

"So, what's a bunch of young superheroes-about-town to do now?" Speedy said leaning against the wall. The Titans watched the Jump City Police cart Fang off, still grumbling about his love life.

"I don't know. It's not like we can get into any clubs or anything," Beast Boy complained. "I hear that The Electric Killjoys are taking the stage at the Hop right now."

Aqualad arched an eyebrow, "The who?"

"No, The Who are from England and they're, like, ancient," Beast Boy said nonchalantly. "The EK are locals."

"That's not what I meant," Aqualad said.

"Dude, I cannot believe you just called The Who ancient," Kid Flash countered. "I can buy timeless, but _ancient_? That's eight ways of wrong."

Cyborg started to rattle off the names of Who songs, "Behind Blue Eyes? Pinball Wizard? The Bargain? Teenage Wasteland? American Woman?"

"American Woman was by The Guess Who," Robin corrected. "And it's not 'Teenage Wasteland;' it's Baba O'Reily."

"Anyway," Cyborg said undaunted, "The Who is one of the best bands ever."

"You know it," KF agreed and gave his cybernetic friend a high-five.

Speedy leaned into Kid Flash and put his hand on the speedster's shoulder. "Hey, Wally, can you zip us back to the Tower?" the archer whispered. "We all know you're here to see Jinx, and well, there's a girl at there I'd love to get to know better."

Kid Flash turned his back to the others and whispered, "I don't know man. Rob promised the girls that we wouldn't bug them tonight."

"That was Rob. _I_ don't ever remember saying that."

Kid Flash arched an eyebrow as a mischievous grin spread across Speedy's face.


	16. Boys Night Out

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Sixteen: Boys Night Out

Angel rubbed her sleepy eyes and adjusted her red velour vest and nametag. She took a deep sigh and silently cursed her manager for "volunteering" her for this special assignment. She, Charlie, and Darnell were the last three at the movie theater, but it's not often that someone rents out the entire building for five or six people. Angel looked at her watch, 2 A.M. If it hadn't been for her little romance novel, she wouldn't know what to do. The passage she engrossed herself with was particularly passionate, and she had to finish it. The dashing hero snuck through enemy lines to see his ladylove, and the book went into great detail describing what transpired during the night.

"Ahem."

Angel slammed the book closed and looked up. Her dark eyes widened. Six of the most famous, and most handsome, teenaged boys stood before her. The tall, broad Cyborg crossed his arms and smiled confidently. The lean, wiry Kid Flash leaned on the ticket kiosk. The brooding Speedy stood near the elfin Beast Boy, and the drop-dead gorgeous Aqualad and the mysterious Robin waited at the window.

"Oh my god," she muttered to herself. She quickly smoothed her vest and smiled brightly, "How can I help you?"

"Six to see _The Professional_," Robin said. "Arrangements have already been made."

Angel nodded and opened the doors for the Titans. She couldn't help but to stare at their perfect bodies as they passed. Speedy turned and roguishly winked at her and put two fingers to his lips to blow her a kiss.

"I've never seen this movie," Beast Boy said as they entered the lobby.

"It's got Jean Reno, Gary Oldman, and Natalie Portman in it," Robin explained. "Directed by Luc Besson. It's a really good movie."

"Dude!" BB exclaimed, "Did you say Natalie Portman? She is so hot!"

Robin turned and arched an eyebrow. Beast Boy shrugged and said meekly, "Well, she is."

Kid Flash leaned in, "Um, Gar, this was her first movie. She was, like, twelve when she made it."

Beast Boy groaned, "Aw man."

Angel and the others loaded the Titans with as much popcorn, Junior Mints, Milk Duds, other candies, and soda as they could hold. She still smiled at them dreamily, and her coworkers were in obvious awe. Robin led the others to the dark theater and took his seat. He popped open his box of Junior Mints and leaned back his chair. Cyborg snacked loudly. Darnell thanked them for their patronage and went to start the movie.

Five minutes into the movie, Speedy leaned over to Kid Flash. "C'mon, you know how Robbie gets when he's into a movie."

"I still don't know, Roy," Kid Flash whispered.

"You must be the World's Fastest Chicken," Roy jibed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Kid Flash arched an eyebrow and gave Speedy a do-you-really-need-me-to-answer-that expression. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Okay. I'm in."

"Good man," Speedy said, grinning, and patting his friend on the shoulder.

Kid Flash stood and quietly exited the theater. Robin turned and Kid Flash tapped the side of his soda, mouthing the word "Refill." The Teen Wonder waved and munched down some more freshly made popcorn. A few casual moments later, Speedy stood and slipped out the theater.

"We are going to get caught," Kid Flash complained as the crimson clad archer exited.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Cake even."

Kid Flash still wasn't convinced, but he picked up Speedy, piggyback, and became a scarlet blur. He raced through the streets of Jump City and was at the bay sooner than even Speedy hoped they'd be. KF leapt off the pier and skipped across the water like a stone, all the way to Titans Island.

The speedster dropped the archer and bent over. "You're heavier than you look," he panted.

"Whine, whine, whine, whine, whine."

"Funny, Roy."

Speedy grinned and slid his passkey through the lock of Titans Tower. The door failed to open.

"Aw, man! What gives?" Speedy looked to the display monitor next to the lock. "'You are not authorized entrance at this time.' What the hell?"

"Maybe Cyborg upgraded the security system?" Kid Flash said.

"I'll tell you what it is; that jerk Robin shut off our access codes!"

…..

The girls, once again, got into their pajamas and crowded into Starfire's room. Sleeping bags in all colors surrounded the circular bed and its only occupant: Silkie. Raven set up in the corner of the room and bedded down on a mound of pillows. Nearby Jinx slipped into her plain sleeping bag.

"So, what is the deal between you and Kid Flash?" Bee asked her.

Jinx rolled her lavender eyes open again and propped her head up on her hands. "He's too sweet for words: funny, mischievous, and…" Jinx noticed her cell phone was blinking. She picked it up and read the text message. "…downstairs."

Bee's eyes widened. "You're joking."

Jinx spun her phone around, and Bee tried desperately to hold back her laughter. The message read J ME N SPEDY OUTSID LET US N KF.

"So, you gonna?" Bee asked ruefully.

"I don't know," the sorceress mused. A grin curled her lips.

"What are you two snickering about?" Raven spat sleepily.

"Jinx's boyfriend is at the front door, Rae," Bee winked. "And he's brought a friend."

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, I don't really care what you're up to, just be quiet about it."

"He's not my boyfriend," the pink haired girl rebutted unconvincingly. Jinx looked down. There was another message. J SPEDY WNTS 2 C... Jinx covered her mouth and laughed through her teeth.

"What?" Bee asked curiously.

Jinx shook her head and continued to fight back the laughter. She handed Bumble Bee her cell phone.

Bee gasped, "No way."

"What is it now?" Raven groaned, sitting up and pulling her blankets to her chest.

Bee handed Raven the text message.

J SPEDY WNTS 2 C RAVEN.


	17. Midnight Swims

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Seventeen: Midnight Swims

Raven handed back the phone to Jinx. Her face was completely emotionless, and she rolled back to her side and pulled her covers over her head.

"So, I take it it's a 'No' then," Jinx said.

"Oh, come on, Raven," Bee pleaded. "I mean how many guys actually talk to you much less hit on you? You could use the flirting practice, and there's no bigger flirt in the entire universe than Roy Harper."

"That makes it sound sooooo much better," Raven said from under her blanket. She pushed her blanket back down and sat up. Her violet eyes narrowed with frustration, "Look, the only reason he even wants to see me in the first place is because each one of you shot him down tonight. Tonight! What planet does he think I'm from? Even Starfire can see through his act!"

"And?" Jinx and Bumble Bee asked together.

"He's as about as interested in me as he is in Beast Boy."

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'And?'" Raven said slightly confused. "What else is there?"

Bee glanced to Jinx and then said, "Girl, we're not saying go out with him or anything like that. Just talk. You do talk, right?"

"Yeah, just because he's a lech doesn't automatically make him a bad guy," Jinx added.

"Does that mean you're going to be with Wally?" Bee queried.

A wily grin spread across the lavender-eyed sorceress' face. "I'm not sure I like the phrasing of that question, Bumble Bee."

Bee grinned innocently, "Why, Jinx, what ever do you mean?"

Raven rolled her eyes and stood. She flattened out her indigo nightgown and pulled her matching robe over her bare shoulders. "Well, it's obvious that none of you are going to let me sleep until I at least take my turn at rejecting Speedy, too. Jinx, I'll meet you downstairs."

Bee shrugged at Jinx. The pale girl smiled and slipped into a pair of flannel sleep-pants before slipping out the door. Raven slowly glided down the hall silent and pale as a ghost. Jinx smoothed her hair as she padded up to her ashen-skinned friend.

"Preening?" Raven asked without turning around.

Jinx suddenly looked at her hands and folded them behind her. She scowled and slumped her shoulders.

"Hold on," Raven said. Her eyes glowed white and she surrounded them with her dark energy. Jinx reopened her eyes, felt the cool bay breeze, and heard the lapping of waves against the shore. They were outside the tower.

"Jinx!"

The pink haired girl turned and saw the gold and scarlet colors of Kid Flash before her. He smiled softly and pulled back his cowl. Wally West was slightly freckled, handsome, and had smiling blue eyes. He stood just out of arms reach and grinned bashfully.

"I," he said shakily, "I've never seen you out of costume or with your hair down. You look great."

"Thank…" Jinx started, but Wally held up a finger and slapped his forehead.

"Berightback!"

Before she could process his departure, Kid Flash returned with a bouquet of orchids. Jinx held the pale white flowers in her hand and scented the soft vanilla aroma.

"Wally, it's two-thirty in the morning, where did you…?"

Kid Flash slid his foot along the ground in a small circle, "Well, it's eleven in London…"

Jinx wrapped her arms about the red headed hero and rested her head on the lightning bolt adorning the center of his chest. "Thanks, Wally."

…..

Raven crossed her arms, touching her opposite shoulders, and warded off the bay breeze's chill. The young witch hovered inches above the ground while she watched the lights of the city. She caught the scent of warm spice as she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, wrapping her in a fleece blanket.

"You looked cold."

"Hello, Harper."

"Brrr. Did the temperature just drop about fifty degrees, or was that just me?"

Raven looked over her shoulder. "That was sooooo funny, I hope you know that."

Roy Harper was tall, lean, and rakishly handsome. Even Raven had to concede that, but his biggest problem was he knew it. Speedy rocked back on his heels and crossed his arms. He arched an eyebrow and looked Raven over from head to toe. "Hmmm," he hummed loudly.

Raven arched one of her delicate eyebrows, "What?"

"I can't imagine why a beautiful girl, like you, never smiles."

"Maybe it's because I have to suffer through idiots like you."

Speedy took a step back and dramatically covered his heart, "Ouch! That hurt!"

Raven rolled her eyes upward and floated back toward the Tower. "I should not have come out here," she said under her breath.

"Raven wait," Speedy said with surprising tenderness.

Raven stopped, and felt his rough fingers entwine with hers. Speedy turned her to him and cupped her jaw with his other hand. Before the pale witch could protest, Speedy leaned in and kissed her. His hand drifted through her dark hair, and her senses filled with the touch of his lips, his spicy scent, and she felt his lusty warmth wash over her. Raven closed her violet eyes slowly. Her heart suddenly raced and skipped several times as Roy's hand left hers and then drew small circles on the small of her back.

She let out a reflexive coo as Roy's lips lingered on hers. Her synapses were going off like fireworks. _Oh gods, he's a great kisser_, echoed in her mind. Her mouth opened with his and she breathed in his cinnamon breath, and she felt his hand slide lightly down her spine. His hand continued to slide down her back, lower and lower.

Raven's eyes shot open as she felt his hands cup her rear.

Instantly a black aura surrounded the young witch throwing Speedy to the ground. She reached out and her powers snatched him up and chucked him into the cold bay. Roy flipped end over end before landing in the water with a loud splash. Raven turned around and marched over to where Jinx and Kid Flash were embracing.

"Get out of here before I call Robin," Raven coldly warned the red headed speedster, pulling Jinx away by her wrist. "And you'll need to fish that pawing, grabby, disrespectful cretin out of the drink."

Raven surrounded Jinx with her dark powers and teleported back to the tower. Kid Flash kicked the pebbles in frustration and dashed off to help his friend. Roy had already swum to shore and shook off the cold water.

"Well?" Kid Flash asked angrily. "Was it worth it?"

Speedy looked up and grinned roguishly.


	18. Pancakes

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Eighteen: Pancakes

Raven stomped down the hallway with a storm cloud over her head. Her eyes glowed fiercely and a snarl curled the young witch's lip. She shed the fleece blanket and wrapped her robe tighter around her, as if it were armor.

Jinx nearly had to run to keep up with her ashen-skinned friend. She was half-angry and half-concerned with Raven as she looked at the orchids in her hand.

"Raven?" she called after the witch. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jinx stopped and crossed her arms. "You, at the very least, owe me just a little explanation for yanking me back into the Tower."

Raven turned and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were no longer glowing and she folded her hands in front of her. "He kissed me."

"Is that all?" Jinx chuckled airily.

"Well," Raven muttered all but inaudibly, "and his hands… wandered." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes skyward and let out a long slow sigh. "I know I overreacted. I'm still not used to being… touched."

Jinx waved off the last comment with a slight flick of her wrist, "Guys like Roy need to get cooled off anyway."

A small smile curled Raven's lips. The dark-haired girl turned to her friend and opened her mouth to speak a couple of times before croaking out a single question. "What's it like?"

"Hmm? What's what like, Raven?"

"You and Wallace."

Jinx smiled, "Wally's great in a way that Roy or Vic or even Robin isn't. Roy is all about sex, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it's not what you and I are after. Vic is really shy when you get down to it, and Robin…

"Anyway," the sorceress continued, "Wally reminded me of something that I forgot a long time ago."

Raven looked up, "Which was?"

"We are more than our abilities." Jinx paused and added with a sly wink, "That and he's got the cutest butt."

Raven let a small giggle escape before covering her mouth. She took a deep breath, "Oh, and thanks for throwing me to the wolf back there."

"Anytime, Raven. So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"That kiss."

Raven blushed and looked at her toes. "The kiss, by itself, was… amazing."

…..

Speedy shivered, "Damn, that water is cold."

"Well, you deserved it," Kid Flash snapped. He focused his kinetic powers and excited the air around the archer. "I almost kissed her tonight."

"Dude, I thought you were fast." Speedy jibed.

"I'm not like you Roy. I'm not interested in getting as many notches on my bedpost as I can; I want something more than that."

Speedy felt the warmth of being in ten blankets overcome the bone numbing cold water. His uniform was nearly dry, and color returned to his skin. He smiled roguishly, "Wally, did you just call me shallow?"

"Me? Nah, why would I do that?" Kid Flash powered down. "Come on, we'd better get back before…"

"Before what?" an all too familiar voice cut in suddenly.

Kid Flash jumped out of his skin and Roy let out an exasperated sigh. They looked up to see Robin standing, arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowed, and scowling.

"Before I find out you've snuck back to the Tower?" Robin said commandingly.

Roy shrugged, "So, how was the movie?"

…..

Robin glanced at his watch and looked around through the morning fog. The soft glow of the embers in the fire pit warmed his hands after he silently patrolled the campsite. Of course, as loudly as Beast Boy was snoring, he could have been a thirty piece brass corps and would have still been stealthy. The other Titans were snug in their sleeping bags, even Kid Flash and Speedy.

In six minutes, the temporary restriction of their access codes will lift, and the boys would have unfettered access to the Tower again. The Titans Leader looked at his two troublemakers. Speedy, he thoroughly expected to sneak off, but Kid Flash's actions surprised him. The speedster's feelings for Jinx must be stronger that Robin realized, and he let out a long sigh. Robin looked up to the Tower and thought of Starfire, Donna, and the mystery girl Speedy tried to get in trouble. He knew it the old adage "Takes two to Tango" by heart, and he debated how to handle the girls' actions.

Sometimes it really sucked to be the leader.

"Have you slept all?"

Robin looked over his shoulder as Cyborg squatted next to him. The massive teen stirred the coals.

"I'm used to it," Robin said flatly.

"You know, I wouldn't go too hard on those two. I thought about sneaking back here myself a time or two."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, there's someone that I… well, it's water under the bridge, but you know…" Cy shrugged.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, homemade hash browns, and bacon."

Robin grinned.

…..

Starfire woke to the smell of sizzling bacon and pancakes on the griddle. The Tamaranian rolled out of her sleeping bag and stretched her long arms over her head. She slipped out of her room, over the still sleeping Argent and Bumble Bee, and wrapped Raven's indigo robe about her. She walked lightly to the common room.

"Oh come on, Vic! There _must_ be enough potatoes now!" she head Speedy complain.

"I said sixty, Roy. And you've only peeled forty-two. Get back to it!"

Star smiled to herself as Speedy went back to work grumbling about his lot in life.

A gold and scarlet blur windlessly rushed by her and Kid Flash appeared in the center of the room. Starfire covered her mouth to contain her laughter. Wally wore a periwinkle apron over his costume, held a bright yellow bucket in one hand, and a mop resting on his other shoulder.

"All the bathrooms scrubbed down, Boss," Kid Flash said flatly, as if he had been punished for something.

Robin stood in the center of the activity and nodded. He looked over his shoulder and caught Star's eye.

"Good work, Wally. If you'll excuse me..."

Robin drifted over to Starfire.

"Good morning."

Star smiled brightly, "Oh, yes it is a good morning."

"Care to walk with me for a moment?"

Star nodded and a happy thrill rushed through her as Robin took her hand. The two walked up to the roof of Titans Tower and looked east. The sky along the horizon slowly turned to a soft rose hue.

"Did you have a good party?"

Starfire smiled, "Thank you, it was most eventful." She filled Robin in on the game of Truth or Dare (minus the embarrassing details), the subsequent pillow fight, Control Freak's attack, and his inevitable defeat.

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Okay…."

The sun peaked over the eastern mountain range behind the city. Star's eyes sparkled in the dawn's light.

"Oh, before I forget," Robin said as he entwined his fingers in hers. "There was one more thing I wanted to give you for your birthday."

"What?"

"This…"

The Teen Wonder leaned in and lightly brushed his lips to the Tamaranian Princess'.

The End

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews and the readership! This story has been an absolute delight to write, and I hope you enjoy my next story!**

**Once again, thank you all!**


End file.
